bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maledixits
Maledixit witches Maledixit witches cursed people that did wrong into different forms ~ most commonly werewolves. The witches were said to have always been there; no one knows how they began and no one has dared question them. All the Maledixit witches are different but they all contain a pentagram on the left ankle ~ no one knows how it got there but it is now referred to as a birthmark. The witches each had their own specific ability. Most of witch had something to do with fire or magic {with words} but the odd few elders had the ability to predict the future and also to control ice and some of the other elements. All the witches were able to lay a small curse on people; the werewolf curse. It took stronger witches to put more powerful curses on people. Although the more power a witch uses the more pulled into it they gets. The more dangerous they can become. They had to tread a fine line between sanity and insanity themselves. The witches were enemies with the werewolf they made ~ the Farakas werewolves. Some of them believed they were cursed to this life for wrong reasons. Some were the wrong reasons. Some had been wrongly accused by people and made to stand by themselves as werewolves. But others were paying for what they had done and by that the witches were proud of. The curse the witch had spelled on them ~ made them turn into a werewolf at their own will ~ but they had to turn ~ the other part of the curse was that they slowly went insane. But that was the part of the curse that only the rightly accused came too. The wrongly accused were spared of that insanity. Those few made of the elders of the tribe and kept the peace over the rest of these werewolves. But after years of fighting with the Maledixit witches and years of building up their army of werewolves; the Farakas found the witches and tried to make a deal with them ~ after some blood shed the witches stopped the fight and listened to what they had to say. That was the end of the war for the Maledixit witches and the Farakas werewolves. They agreed to a treaty as long as the werewolves didn’t kill anymore witches then the Maledixit wouldn’t curse anymore people to become Farakas werewolves. To seal this agreement the witches surrender their elder male forward to marry one of the Farakas women. This Farakas women was wrongly accused although she had been stripped away from her fiancé to become a werewolf; the witches weren’t her favourite people so the marriage was very testing. Then Maledixit male had his family killed by the werewolves in the battle. He contained a lot of power and had made judgement to reframe from using it to save his own sanity. He had been slowly slipping into the dark side of magic and that was a place he didn’t want to go. Aron Huntingly was his name and the females was Layla Price. She had lovely blonde hair reaching down her back and she still looked very young. He was tall and well-trimmed. He had an elegance well past his time. For both breeds settling down meant shorting their life span. So neither were happy about it. But while married and under the same house hold many things can happen and with that a love started to blossom between the two and eventually they had a little boy; Cain Huntingly. It was the beginning of new things for their family. But both the witches and werewolves hatred still grew for one another. There wasn’t a strong enough bond to breath what they had for each other ~ they hatred that had brewed over time with killing and cursing. They were each going to have to find a way of coping with it by themselves.